How To Celebrate Christmas?
by eliza.justo.39
Summary: Yako explains how humans celebrate Christmas and after she explained it to Neuro.. Neuro wants to celebrate it... with her! What surprise awaits the two? Read and Find Out! NeuroxYako Oneshot!


**"Uh oh I'm late!" Katsuragi Yako said as she ran towards her destination... where? well the usual.. Neuro's office...Yako ran faster when she read Akane's text...not noticing that she passed Higuchi as she ran... meanwhile the black haired boy named Higuchi stopped walking and waved at Yako but she only passed him... Yuuya Higuchi sweatdropped but shrugged it off with a smile..**

**"Merry Christmas... Cute detective..and her weird friend.." He muttered under his breath then resumed walking to the music store...**

**Katsuragi Yako also passed Eishi Sasazuka and Ishigaki Jun of course the blonde didn't notice them since she was too focused on getting to Neuro's office as fast as she could so that Neuro won't punish her...but of course we all know that even if Yako is early or is on time she will still get a punishment from the blonde and purple haired demon friend of hers...**

**"She's running again huh?" Ishigaki whispered to Sasazuka... Sasazuka just chuckled then looked up at the skies where the snow came from...**

**"Merry Christmas... Little Yako..." He whispered...**

**"Sorry I'm late!" Yako shouted as she opened the door only to find herself being crushed to the wall with Neuro's hand on the back of her head...**

**"You're late louse..." Neuro said as he pushed Yako's head more...**

**"Gomenasai Neuro... I had to give Kanae her gift...before I go here... It's Christmas you know..."**

**"Christmas?" Neuro asked her as he dropped her...Yako rubbed her head and nodded**

**"Yeah... Christmas you know the event where you give people gifts and they give you gifts too..."**

**"Hmm... I never celebrated Christmas..." Neuro said as he sat on his chair and placed his feet on "Troy"**

**"You never celebrated Christmas?! But why?!" Yako asked in disbelief before dodging a huge book that Neuro threw...**

**"Obviously we demons don't celebrate what you humans celebrate... so of course I haven't celebrate Christmas... but I am curious on what you do on Christmas.." **

**"It's a surprise you want to know what we do on Christmas..." She muttered under her breath **

**"What was that Louse?" Neuro asked her... She looks up and smiled **

**"I said... We celebrate Christmas in many ways.."**

**"Oh.. do explain those "many ways"..." **

**"Well Kids celebrate Christmas by eating sweets,playing in the snow,drinking hot cocoa after playing in the snow,then they sleep and in the midnight they will wake up and wait for Santa Claus..but of course they fail to see him..."**

**"For Old people well they go to Church,then listen to music,then eat cakes or something sweet,then just wait for midnight.."**

**"For Teens and Adults with the age of 20-40 they sing carols,play in the snow,eat sweets,give each other gifts,ice skate,and then wait for midnight by watching Christmas films or just goofing around.."**

**Then Yako blushed suddenly then spoke in a soft voice**

**"For couples...they play in the snow,cuddle in front of a fire or maybe movies...,hold each other's hand while walking around,eat sweets with each other,give gifts to each other,kiss at midnight,and then just go with your heart on what you want to do with them..." Neuro observed his partner for awhile then thought for a few minutes... when she explained how couples celebrate Christmas she blushed... but why? did she want to celebrate Christmas the couple's way? But with who?! Could it be slave number two (Godai-san)? No she wouldn't go with that freak...that Ishigaki guy... (he saw him checking her out when she cosplayed as a maid) Nope she hates him (maybe)... The white haired man? (Sasazuka) hmm impossible.. he's too old for her.. that leaves one option...**

**"Yuuya Higuchi..." Neuro muttered under his breath...**

**"Huh? What did you say Neuro?" Yako asked Neuro **

**"Are you going to celebrate Christmas with that four eyed guy the couple's way?" He asked Yako... yako at first didn't understand what he meant by four eyed guy and of course his question... but she slowly realized what he meant and she found herself laughing out loud at what he said.. Yako dropped to the floor and started hitting it hysterically while laughing while Neuro raised an eyebrow at her.. why did she laugh? was his question funny? annoyed the demon walked towards her and pulled her up using her scarf for some reason Yako didn't notice him pulling her up because until now she was still laughing at what he said that tears came out of her eyes...**

**"What are you laughing at louse?" **

**"You..him... AHAHA!" Yako laughed again then composed herself and spoke properly this time...**

**"Why did you think I wanted to celebrate Christmas with Higuchi-san the couple's way?!" she asked**

**"Why not? It's clear that you like him..." Neuro said not noticing that his tone showed the emotion "jealousy" Yako smiled at his tone then spoke...**

**"Are you jealous of Higuchi Neuro?" She asked him and he drops her as hard as he could..then turned away feeling his cold cheeks grow hot... was he blushing?**

**"Of course not louse... why would I become jealous of that four eyed freak?" Yako just chuckled then stood up then grabbed Neuro's hand softly... Neuro looked down at her and raised an eyebrow**

**"What are you doing slave?"**

**"You said you never celebrated Christmas before right?" Yako asked him...**

**"Yes..."**

**"Well then let's celebrate it together! I'll show you how to celebrate Christmas!" **

**"Hmm Alright but..." Neuro snaked one arm around Yako's waist and pulled her to his chest... and then leaned down and whispered to her ear..."I want to celebrate it the couple's way..." then he grabbed her hand and walked out of the office not looking at the blushing girl...**

**"Like what Neuro said they celebrated Christmas the couple's way... first they walked around holding hands,then they ate sweets (mostly Yako ate the sweets...because Neuro didn't like the taste of the food),then they played in the snow... surprisingly Neuro didn't hit her hard or tortured her.. he was rather very gentle and nice when they played in the snow... then night came and Yako went home with Neuro (who kept bragging her to let him come home with her and stay at her place until she said yes) they entered the house and Yako slid off her coat then went to her room and picked out a Christmas movie she loved and played it... Neuro sat beside Yako on the couch and watched the movie too at first there were no physical contact between them but soon they found themselves cuddled to each other... Yako was seating between Neuro's legs and she was leaning on his chest and Neuro had his arms wrapped around her and his chin rested on her head..**

**"How?" Yako managed to asked but then just ignored her own question when the demon didn't answer and just returned her attention on the movie.. while watching a question popped in her head... was Neuro going to kiss Yako tonight like couples do? wait are they even a couple? Wait why did she ask that to herself?! Yako closed her eyes and sighed then watched again but the question was still floating in her head...after the movie the two watched another one until midnight came...Yako once again questions herself if her demon friend would kiss her.. she admits that when she first saw him she thought he was a monster (well who wouldn't? He was standing upside down!) but as time pass she starts to notice how handsome her boss is... and of course she also started to feel something for him...**

**"Oi slave what are you thinking about?" Neuro asked her as he stroked her head lovingly (Well that shocked me!)**

**"N..nothing!" She stuttered blushing...Neuro raises an eyebrow then lifts her up and places her to his side then turned to her...**

**"What is it?"**

**"N..nothing really!" Neuro knew she would never say what she was thinkinga about so she used a mind reading tool of his and read her mind and when he was done he was pretty much shocked and delighted that she had feelings for him too... he was also glad that she wanted him to kiss her not some other guy...Neuro disactivates his tool and smiled at his slave...**

**"Yako..." Yako's eyes widened and she blushed when he called her by her name but she forces the blush away and she calms herself down then looks up and the next thing she knew... Neuro's lips were on hers... her eyes widens but it closes too and she kisses back...and wrapped her arms around his neck... Neuro wrapped his arms around Yako's waist and he deepens the kiss but the need for air broke their passionate kiss... Yako pulled away and gasps for air while staring at Neuro...**

**"Why?" She said while breathing heavily... Neuro understood her question easily and smiled**

**"Because I love you Yako..." he whispered as he kissed her again... Yako pulls away and puts her forehead on his and kissed his nose**

**"I love you too boss and merry christmas Neuro..."**

**A/N: Woo! Finally done with my first oneshot! I hope you all liked it! And that's all I have to say! Bye! **

**P.S Requests are allowed!**


End file.
